galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shadows
The Shadows are a top Galactik Football team and the most consistant rivals of the Snow Kids, throughout all three seasons. They make their home on the Shadow Archipelago, and the team consists mainly of natives, though they do allow some human players into their ranks. They were coached by Artegor Nexus. Their Flux is The Smog. History The Shadows are one of the top teams in Galactik Football and at the time The Snow Kids were founded were rated second only to The Lightnings. 15 years prior to the series, when the Metaflux exploded on Akillian, the Shadows were playing against the The Akillians for a spot at Genesis Stadium, it appears that The Akillians pulled out of the competition after The Breath was lost, sending the Shadows to the finals. After the Ice Age began on Akillian, players Artegor Nexus and Aarch both left The Akillians, giving up The Breath and joined The Shadows where they developed The Smog. Soon after joining The Shadows, Aarch became ill due to the Smog and left the Shadows. After Aarch returns to Akillian and forms The Snow Kids, he challenges his old rival Artegor and his team The Red Tigers to a match to determine who would represent Akillian in the Galactik Football Cup, when The Snow Kids won Artegor left the Red Tigers and Sinedd left The Snow Kids. Together, Sinedd became a striker with The Shadows and Artegor became their coach. The team developed under Artegors wing and fought twice against Aarch and The Snow Kids, winning one and getting them a place in Genesis Stadium. Eventually, both The Snow Kids and The Shadows made it to the final of The Galactik Football cup, however it was the Snow Kids who emerged victorious. In the second season, The Shadows are first seen when Aarch requests a friendly match to test the skills of his two new players Mark and Yuki in which the match ended in a tie. The shadows then appeared again to fight their quarter finals match against The Pirates, it was then when Bleylock attacked The Shadow Archiplelgo with a flux device and destroyed The Smog, after that the Shadows quit the cup (even though they won after the pirates were disqualified due to the fact that Sonny was suspected of the attack on the shadows planet.) It wasn't until Coach Artegor that the Shadows returned to the cup, after the sudden return of The Smog. They were immediatly plunged into the semi-finals against The Xenons where they lost and were once again eliminated from the competition. In Season 3, the Shadows make a reappearance in a home friendly game against The Snow Kids, the game resulted in the Shadows winning 4-0 and Mei leaving The Snow Kids to join The Shadows. Players * Sinedd (striker) * Nilli (striker) * Nihilis (striker) * Fulmugus (captain) * Senex (goalkeeper) * Zed (defender) * Cron * Mei (defender) Former Players * Aarch (left after The Smog caused him to fall ill) * Artegor Nexus Staff * Artegor Nexus (Coach) Category:Teams